<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Debt by baby__honey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778191">Debt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby__honey/pseuds/baby__honey'>baby__honey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Criminal Louis Tomlinson, Hiatus, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby__honey/pseuds/baby__honey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is going on a two month break for the second time this year. Is he just tired or is there something else going on?</p><p> </p><p>Louis's father was a drug addict leaving his son to deal with the damage when he passed away from drug overdose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Here we go again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated to them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Louis Tomlinson has announced another two month break for the second time this year!"the presenter exclaimed as she turned around to look at the camera,eyebrows raised for effect.She then looked at her fellow presenter and asked"Any ideas for what he's doing".The fellow presenter shook his head and laughed"For all we know he's probably just chilling on a beach somewhere.".The female presenter rolled her eyes.Turning back to the camera she smiled brightly"Anyway be sure to tune in next time this was Gina and Tom from Your Weekly News goodbye!" </p><p>Louis Tomlinson sat on the edge of his bed as he reached for the remote to turn the TV off.The people were already speculating about his break which was no suprise.As he switches the TV off he sighs running a hand through his wet hair;he had just had a shower.Reaching to his side he grabbed his backpack and headed to his door.A cold breeze met him when he stepped out the door causing him to shiver as he inhaled sharpely.He locked his door before turning around to look for the car.It was 2:33am and the car was coming at 2:35am which meant he still had some time.He reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of sunglasses putting them on before pulling the hood on his hoody over his head.As he was putting them on car engine could be heared getting closer to his driveway as he stepped forward closer to the road.The car pulled up right in front of him as the driver glanced at him before gesturing him to come in.Louis pulled open the door and got inside as the other man took his backpack and searched it before putting it in the boot."How long?"Louis asked voice void of emotion."Just under 6 hours."the driver replied starting the engine.The brown haired blue eyed man sighed looking out the window as he slumped in the chair.He might as well get some sleep since he hasn't slept properly for the last month or so.</p><p>"We're here now." a gruff voice announced jerking Louis out of his restfull sleep.He rubbed his eyed before getting out the car following the man who had previously inspected his bag into a large building.One of the receptionist looked up"Mr Wilson is waiting for you in room 3."she informed them handing Louis some keys before returning to her phone call.As they got to the room,the man stepped forward knocking briskly twice before stepping back."Come in."a deep resounding voice called out as the man reached out to open the door."I can open doors myself."Louis said frowning grabbing the door handle from the man and opening it himself."Ah Agent Tomlinson how are you?Take a seat now." a man who looked in his mid thirties called out adjusting his glasses. "Mr Wilson leasure to see you again too."Louis replied politetly holding his hand out for a handshake.After the handshake they both sat back down as Mr Wilson began talking."So as you know,Storm.co is starting to gain in popularity and we need you to take it down.You have done this before so you know what to do.We have prepared your equipment that you are going to need in a backpack upstairs.The file concerning the company is on your desk and you leave tomorrow.You will be staying a house which you will drive to with you new ford tomorrow.Any question?"the man asked."How long will it take to get there?And where's the company's base?"Louis asked leaning back in his chair."The location is in the file and it's about 4 hours away from here."the man replied.Louis nodded before getting up to leave.As he left the room he turned right up the staircase to the top floor before he reached his room.He grabbed the keys out his pocket sighing as he opened the door.His backpack was already on his bed as he walked over and collapsed on it deciding to take a small nap before he read the file.Just before he felt asleep he wondered how different things would have been if his father had not been a drug addict and left them in debt.Things would be very different now if that hadn't happened.</p><p>The next day in the afternoon,Louis had already arrived and unpacked his things.Deciding to actually do something he headed to the local cafe to reread the file and have a cup of coffee.When he entered the cafe he could smell the sweetness of the pastries as he walked up too the counter."What can I do to help you today sir?"a woment in her early 20s asked him smiling.He smiled back at her "Just a black coffee please.""Of course,"she said writing the order down"That'll be £2.99 please."Louis gives her £4"Keep the change love" he grins taking the coffee before grabbing a table in the far corner.As he was rereading the file,he noticed the cafe has gone silent all of a sudden looking up he froze.Seems like Niall,Liam,Harry and Zayn had all decided to pop into this cafe too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Live while you can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated to them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well you know Louis, he's very stubborn. If something was wrong I doubt he'd be telling us." Zayn said sighing as the walked into the café."You're not wrong," Liam acknowledged following right behind Zayn "especially if it's to protect us." Harry who had stayed relatively quiet doing the whole conversation about his ex looked up and glanced at Niall who was pretending to read the menu. "You ok?" Niall asked concern etched upon his face, "I know this is an uncomfortable topic." Harry nodded "Yeah I'm fine," he replied putting on a smile, "I guess I just miss him you know. I understand why he did it but sometimes I just wish things went differently." Niall looked at him and smiled gently "Don't worry things will get better."</p><p>They had all happened to be staying in the same city for their break between their tour and decided to hang out together. Harry had hoped that meeting up with the other lads would take his mind of Louis but boy was he wrong. In fact he seemed to think about him more now thank he has for the past few months.</p><p>As they sat at the table waiting for an order Harry glanced around the café trying to ignore the hush whispers and stares. His eyes settled on a figure who was wearing sunglasses busy reading a file. He wondered why someone would pick a noisy café to read at but before he could comment on it he was dragged back out of his thoughts by the drinks being placed onto their table. "Thanks so much sweetheart." he replies flashing her a quick smile. Turning around back to the table he saw Liam gazing at him in apprehension. "Are you ok?" he asked, "you zoned out for a whole minute there. Zayn was literally chanting your name and you didn't even notice." Harry eyes widened as he looked to Zayn for confirmation "He's not lying mate you were literally just sitting there all unresponsive." Niall laughed "That's an understatement you were literally like a zombie!". Harry glared at him grumbling something under his breath. "What was that Harry sweetie. I couldn't hear." Niall teased. "I said I'm surprised you still have friends." causing Niall to gasp dramatically.</p><p>Louis sitting a few tables over was berating himself under his breath. How could he forget his bandmates were in the same city as him? How could he be so reckless? He shuffled in his chair once again and brushed his fringe out of his eyes again. He was going to try and get a job in Storm.co that night and nothing can get in the way. Looking at the closed file in his hands he ran through his story again in his head. His friend had bought their drugs and were good friends with one of the workers. Being a good friend as he was he saw how Louis was struggling with his taxes and told him about working for Storm.co. He laughed bitterly in his head; his cover stories were never thought through properly. What if they asked him about who his friend was? Or which worker he knew? He didn't even have a disguise and One Direction being such a success would mean that someone would recognise him sooner or later and what happens then? He looked at the clock on the wall, it was currently 3:36pm. Sighing he opened the file again for the third time in ten minutes.</p><p>"There's a party in a pub down the city later." Harry announced all of a sudden out of nowhere. Zayn chuckled at that before seeing Harry's face. "You're kidding right? Do you realise what will happen if we get papped? We're gonna get recognised for sure." Zayn rambled.  "He's right." Niall replied as Liam nodded. Harry gaped at them "Oh come on! You guys are always saying we should live while we can and now you're going to coward out just because someone might take a few pictures?" he exclaimed furious at them. He needed to get wasted. He needed a rest from thinking about Louis. "Calm down," Liam sighs trying to make Harry Quieten down, "we'll have a think about it okay?" Harry huffed "Fine". Niall glanced at Harry "How about heading to my house? Its only a 15 minute walk away. We can watch Smallfoot!" he  suggested. Harry grinned at that "I've wanted to see that for ages!" Liam laughed "Me too!" ,they all looked at Zayn waiting for a reaction. "Me three. So what are we waiting for lets go!" and with that they left the café. </p><p>Louis still sitting in the same place relaxed. Maybe things will be alright after all. "Hey how are you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank for reading any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Raining cats and dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated to them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey how are you?"</p><p>Louis looked up from his file to face a man who looked in his late 30s. He frowned as the man sat across from him "I'm Agent West," he informs him lowering his voice so no one else can hear. Louis nods as everything clicked into place. Mr Wilson had called him this morning saying he was sending a few back up agents with information. Leaning forward, Louis looked at him straight in the eyes. "The weather is quite nice today any idea how it'll be like tomorrow?" The man across him smiled "Probably slightly foggy and maybe raining cats and dogs." he replied. Louis for once was glad they had a secret code. He relaxed leaning back in his chair; at least he knew this man wasn't a undercover spy now. "My house isn't far you can tell me what you know when we get there." Louis said getting up from his chair the man following.</p><p>As they arrived in Louis house the older man looked about. "Nice place they got for you," he chuckled, "when I did fieldwork they always gave us flats with nosy neighbours who would keep out of our business." Louis laughed "Well I am a singer so even if they didn't give me a house I could easily rent one." Louis sat at the dining room table as the man seated himself across him "That is true," he replied back grabbing some files out from his bag and spreading them on the table, "So this is all the information we've retrieved so far." Louis glances at the files and sighed. It was going to be a long day.</p><p>Harry sprayed some more hairspray into his hair as he go ready for the party. He had somehow convinced his fellow bandmates(yes they were still a band just on hiatus)to come on the terms they leave by midnight. He was wearing a floral t-shirt and jeans. Looking over himself one more time in the mirror he decided it was going to have to do. As he headed into the car outside where Niall, Liam and Zayn were waiting for him in he felt his phone buzz. Bringing it out of his pocket he felt almost hopeful it would be Louis but as he looked at the screen he tried to hide the disappointment. Niall had texted him to hurry up climbing into the car next to Niall in the back seat Harry pouted "I'm not that slow!" he said causing everyone to laugh.</p><p>Louis stood awkwardly with Agent West who had accompanied him to the party. He glanced at the watch. "You said the boss of Storm.co would be here when?" he asked as more and more people filed in. "Around half 7."Agent West replied. "About 20 minutes left then." Louis exhaled heading to get a drink before realising he shouldn't drink on the job. "What should I call you?" Louis asked turning around to look at Agent West. "Darren's fine" the older man replied "I'm going to head to the toilet. I wont be too long." he informed Louis before heading off. Grabbing his phone out of his pockets, Louis loaded the new file he had just been sent regarding how member where usually employed. As he was figuring out how he was going to approach him he heard a familiar voice shout. Looking up he felt panic course through his body as Zayn stood there not more than five feet away from him luckily looking in the opposite direction. Adjusting his hood so his face is hidden he continued reading trying to act casual. He felt sweat building up in the palm of his hands as he tried to figure out an excuse if they recognised him. He was pulled away from his thoughts when Darren returned and leaded him to a quieter part of the pub. "What's wrong?" Louis asked confused. Right now he was struggling to think straight due to the fact his fellow bandmates were here including his ex boyfriend who he had broken up with 2 years ago. He saw Darren looking at some spot just behind him. Turning around to see what he was looking at he spotted the members of Storm.co. Looking over at Darren for confirmation which he got he braced himself. This wasn't going to be easy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed and please feel free to leave any feedback below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. BANG!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated to them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis Tomlinson looked over to who seemed to be in charge of the group of 7. He was a man of a large build who looked ready to attack whoever dare approach. Louis gulped deciding to play it low for the moment and just observe them. Looking over he saw Darren pulling out his phone seeming to text someone but was in reality taking picture of the new incomers. "I don't recommend approaching them now. Wait until they've had a few drinks and loosened up." Darren told him putting his phone back in his pocket having undoubtedly sent them to Mr Wilson. The younger man nodded; he wasn't that desperate to talk to them yet anyway.</p><p>"Hey what's up guys!" Niall exclaimed greeting them for the 6th time that minute. Zayn sighed "We should probably go soon. Niall's totally wasted." Harry looked down trying to hide his disappointment "Yeah of course just let me head to the toilets." Liam nodded "Don't take too long." before turning away to grab Niall form wandering of for another drink.</p><p>Louis watched as Harry walked into the toilets before looking away to stop himself from getting distracted. He turned back to the group of people he was talking to before his eyes landed on one of the worker from Storm.co frowning as he watched him follow Harry into the toilet. Thinking fast Louis grabbed a nearby drink not caring who's it was pretending to accidently spill it on his shirt before excusing himself and following. As he reached the toilet he pulled his hood up and adjusted his sunglasses so he would not be as easily recognised. When he got into the toilet he heard a muffled shout before a gun shot behind him rang out. He turned around swiftly to see crowds of people heading for the exit. Darren was standing there gesturing him to leave now. Louis shook his head before gesturing him to leave without him he had to check if Harry was alright. Suddenly another gunshot rang through the room causing ,ore screaming as people grew more desperate to get out. Darren ran to his side pulling him behind the counter. "Do you have a gun on you?" he asked desperately. Louis shook his head as the older man cursed under his breath frantically searching for something to use as a weapon. Louis ran to the nearest fire alarm setting it off hoping he could distract whoever was shooting. Looking around he spotted the group leader with a gun in his hands. He pounced onto him grabbing him in a headlock.</p><p>Harry panicked as he tried to kick the man who was trying to drag him into the van. During the mist of events the man had grabbed him when he was in shock after hearing the gunshots leading him outside. He opened his mouth ready to scream until someone whacked him in the head. His head lolled as he felt his vision go black.</p><p>"Niall! Zayn!" Liam shouted frantically as he felt himself being dragged out. He struck his fist satisfied as it seemed to hit the person who was dragging. He heard a shout in pain as the person's grip weakened. Scrambling to get away Liam tripped over a stool on the floor as the man ran after him grabbing him again before he felt his head hit a solid surface as he fell unconscious.</p><p>"Who do you think you are?" the group leader growled as Louis realised that the plan wouldn't work if he continued doing this as he would later recognise him as the one who tried to stop him. He tightened the headlock as Darren grabbed him of his and told him to leave. He nodded running straight to the toilets. When he got there he felt worry run through his veins Harry was no longer there. He tried to breath as he ran back out to see Darren still holding the guy in the headlock. Louis looked at him as he nodded. That was his cue. Louis ran forward grabbing Darren in a headlock before pretending to choke him unconscious. As Louis stepped away from the 'unconscious' Darren the leader looked at him. "I don't know who you are but thank you." He growled before heading out. Louis took his chance running after him. " I'm sorry but I'm homeless is there any chance you could provide me somewhere to stay?" The group leader looked at him contemplating at what you did. "You did help me and you could be a very useful asset to the organisation." he mused. "Come on give me a chance I promise I wont let you down." Louis said following the man as he continued walking."Fine get in the van we'll decide what to do with you tomorrow." Louis nodded climbing in. He felt himself wondering where Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn went exhaling harshly as he tried to stop himself from panicking. He'll ask Darren to try and locate them as soon as he can.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed! Any feedback would be appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not too long now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated to them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean they've been reported missing?" Louis almost screams down the line.<br/>
"Calm down the authorities say they're on it," Agent West said trying to calm the hysteric boy on the other side. Right now the van had stopped for a 15 minute break and he had took the chance to hide in the toilets that were nearby. "How do you expect me to calm down!" Louis was trying hard get his breathing in control as he stepped on the toilet itself to see if anyone else who could potentially overhear the conversation were here. Seeing there was no one else he relaxed slightly leaning against the cubicle door. "Wait a sec. Tomlinson where did you say you were at the moment?"<br/>
"About two miles on the East of a Wine factory. Why?"<br/>
"You've got to promise me you will continue with the plan." Louis frowned.<br/>
"Why?"<br/>
"They must have been stupid enough to leave Harry's phone on him are they're tricking us but I've worked out where Harry's mobile is and it seem to be in the same location you described yourself to be in." Louis eyes widened as he realised what that meant,<br/>
"But wait. He wasn't in the van I was in since the boot was filled with boxes of drugs that I found when I was checking the van out when they went to the loos." Agent West laughed,<br/>
"Wow that's extremely stupid of them but back to being serious are you sure there's not another van?" Louis thought about it.<br/>
"That would make a lot of sense I'll double check and try to call you later."<br/>
"Ok keep safe Tomlinson and don't let the fact that they're your bandmates stop you." Louis nodded even though Agent West wouldn't be able to see.<br/>
"I know. Anyway their safety's important and if I fail things would get worse for them and for me so to wait is better." Agent West hummed in agreement before they ended the call. Louis sat there. As he emailed Mr Wilson the pictures that he took of the drugs. As he did he realised just how much he was glad that people like Agent West was also in this field of work. As he had found out last night when talking to him Agent West had also been in a similar circumstance to him causing him to be forced into doing this. This of course was why he had in exchange told him who he was and how he got in this line of work. Maybe Agent West could be the father figure he never had.</p><p>"Ow!" Harry groaned as he shifted for a second in confusion before his memory flooded back. "Niall! Liam! Zayn!" he whisper shouted as he tried to find them in the darkness. As his eyes adjusted he saw a figure lying on the ground. He scampered forward as quickly as possible before shaking the person. "Huh...is that you Harry? Wait how did you get here....WHERE ARE WE?" Niall said jumping up in a panic as Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the floor again." Calm down Niall first lets find Liam and Zayn then try to figure out what's going on." Even in the darkness he could register Niall giving a nod.<br/>
"Harry, Niall is that you?" a pained voice called out as a figure rised from the ground holding his head." Honestly is hitting us over the head the most efficient way to knock us out?"<br/>
"Zayn! Are you ok?" Niall called out worried.<br/>
"I'm fine my head just a bit sore."<br/>
"Not just you mate." a voice groaned form the left of Zayn as he turned around to see Liam sitting up. "Anybody have any idea where we are?" Liam asked approaching the others.<br/>
"Not a single clue." Harry said frowning," But I think I have my phone on me."</p><p>Louis climbed into the van again looking to the redhead next to him "How long left?".<br/>
"Not too long now. Only about 2 hours."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'm not sure if I should trust you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated to them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Louis noticed when they got there was just how grim the building looked on the outside. However on the inside it was a completely different matter. The leader of the gang motioned at him to follow him and lead him to someone who looked of higher status. Louis looked and pressed the small button inside his sleeve which took a small photo with the camera that was tucked I his small front pocket. </p><p>"So who are you?" The man asked turning to look at him. Louis wondered if it was easier to pretend to be someone else or reveal his true identity. He decided on the first option</p><p>"I'm Daniel Winder."  he replied confidently.</p><p>"Are you now because you look an awful like Louis Tomlinson from One Direction lad." the man said frowning while he observed him. Louis gulped</p><p>"I know I do. How do you think I managed to survive this long on the streets?" He said grinning, "People forget to watch their wallets and purses when they talk to me. "The man looked at him suspicion clearly written all over his face.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I should trust you since Louis Tomlinson has just announced a break and you sound and look just like him." Louis looked around starting to worry. This man had surely worked him out he thought to himself as he slowly backed toward the door ready to make a run for it. The man took one last look at before calling security. 

Louis bolted out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry about how short this is. The next chapter will be longer thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>